The Doctor's surprise
by cindythechef
Summary: The Doctor receives a message asking him to meet River and is surprised to find out that she has had a baby, his baby. This is a short one shot about when the Doctor meets his baby for the first time and he tells the baby about her Grandparents.


A special button on the TARDIS began to blink. This was a very special button; this button meant that there was a message from The Doctor's wife River Song. He pulled the message up on the screen and it read, "Meet me in London on January 14, 3173. I need you Doctor Please Hurry."

That was enough to send the Doctor into the Dance that he had to dance to get the TARDIS moving to meet his River. Woosh Woosh Woosh and then a THUMP and The Doctor opened the door to find himself in the middle of London. He walked out of the TARDIS and began to look around for any clues that would lead him to River.

He went walking down the road and eventually he heard a familiar, "HELLO, Sweetie!" The Doctor got a huge smile on his face and turned to greet his wife. When he looked at River he was shocked to see her holding a baby.

He gasped, "Oh God River, you stole a baby?"

River snickered, "No sweetie, I didn't steal her she is my daughter, our daughter." The Doctor stood frozen looking at his beautiful curly haired bride holding a wiggling blanket.

River walked up to him and shut his mouth and then placed the blanketed baby in his arms.

He looked between the baby and River and all he could do is mutter, "Uh when, how, what is her name?"

She smiled at The Doctor and said, "Why don't we go back to the TARDIS and I will explain everything okay."

When they got back into the little blue box they sat in some chairs under the main deck and River explained, "Her name is Amelia, I named her after her Grandmother, she is two months old and she is your daughter. There are now two Time Lords in the galaxy. What do you think of her?"

Doctor looked at River with tears in his eyes, "Oh River, she is perfect. Are you okay?" River smiled, "I am perfect my dear. Why don't I leave you and Amelia to get to know each other and I will fly us to 20th century Paris for dinner."

The Doctor sat with his little Amy in his arms and began to talk with her, "Well hello Sunshine. I am your Daddy. You and I are pretty special. We are the last two of our kind. You and I are Time Lords. Being a Time Lord is pretty special. I will explain more to you as you grow. Daddy was born in Gallifrey over 1000 years ago. Gallifrey was a beautiful place there were fields of purple trees and mountains that shone like diamonds. Your Grandfather was the leader of the Time Lords. He could be a cross fella, you wouldn't have liked him not many people did. They all feared him but they didn't like him.

My mother, your Grandmother was a beautiful woman. She was kind to everyone and she had a smile that could light up a room. She would hold me close as a child and tell me stories of this planet that she loved to visit called Earth and how much she loved the people of earth. Your other Grandparents are from Earth.

My Mum would have loved you. She always talked about having Grandbabies to spoil and love. I like to think I take after my Mum but I fear large parts of me are my father as well. That part is why we are the last two time Lords left.

I told you how cruel and tyranty my father was, well he wanted to start a war that would have killed everyone on any other planet except for the Time Lords on Gallifrey. I couldn't let that happen. I tried to stop them using our laws but it wouldn't work. Their came a day when the choice was made for me, watch the rest of all time and space be destroyed or destroy my own people.

Now this bit is good, be sure your listening my little Pond. I went to my Mum and asked her what she would have done. She looked at me and cupped by face in her hands and said, 'Son, the Time Lords have lived for hundreds of thousands of years and there is no end in sight for us. Dear Boy all good things must come to and end eventually. Your Father wants to destroy a Universe of rich and diverse people that live a very short time but in that time they can make a larger impact on the Universe than we can in a thousand years of living. So dear boy do what you need to do.'"

The Doctor smiled at Baby Amy and said, "So I did. I made it to where a TARDIS would explode and take all of Gallifrey into the time stream essentially destroying everyone. I jumped in another TARDIS and escaped before the destruction. I tried to get your Grandmother to come with me but she refused, she told me a woman's place is next to her husbands.

I wandered around time and space for a while and boy was your Grandmother right about the people of earth. I have traveled from the time of dinosaurs to the end of their time and no matter the person I come across or how small their jobs seem they amaze me how they impact so many lives one tiny drop of water that affects eternity. My favorite humans are your other Grandparents Amy and Rory. You are named after your Grandmother; she was a beautiful fiery woman bright red hair and a sass that wouldn't quit. I landed in her garden when she was 10 and I told her I would come back in 5 minutes and when I came back it had been 10 years. She waited for me and we became best friends.

Then I met your Grandpa, he was an unassuming fella at first sight but then as he began to travel with us I saw that he was not the quiet shy doormat I thought he was. One time your Grand mum had to be placed into a special box to keep her alive and she was in there for 2000 years and your Granddad stayed by that box for the whole time to ensure her safety. After that I called him Rory the Roman. He showed this daft old man what true human love was. Like I told you these humans they will surprise you. I hope you will love them and take care of them like I have tried to do. Some humans are a bit unlovable but they are worth the protection I swear. "

Baby Amelia started to cry and The Doctor held her close to his chest. "Shh, Amelia it will be okay, you have all of time and space in front of you and you can be anything that you want to be. Just never forget that you my dear Amy are the Granddaughter of the Ruler of The Time Lords and Rory and Amelia Pond, my best friends and you are the daughter of River Song who was named Melody Pond she is the daughter of the TARDIS and my wife and I have loved her through all space and time and will always continue to love her. Most importantly you are the daughter of the Doctor and I promise that as long as eternity I will love you and protect you and help you achieve any wild and crazy dreams that you have. I love you my sweet Amy."

The Doctor gave Amy a kiss on the top of the head and happened to notice River smiling out of the corner of his eye, "How long have you been standing there?"

River sauntered over and kissed Amy and then the Doctor on the top of the head and said, "Long enough to tell you that I will love you to the end of time as well my Love."

The Doctor stood up holding Amy to one side and embraced River and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss on the lips and then said, "Come my lovelies all of Paris awaits."

The Doctor the Child of the TARDIS and The Baby Time Lord set out into 20th century Paris to find there dinner.

The end of this but not the adventures of the Doctor and his family.

Let me know what you think but please be nice. This was a plot bunny that my youngest sicked on me so if you have any plot bunnies for how the series could move forward shoot those bunnies to me


End file.
